Darkness Becomes You
by HK-Revan
Summary: Jade has finally started growing into her destiny and powers. Hsi Wu and his siblings have returned. Jade is going to need all the help she can get.
1. Prologue

Inspiration drawn from Ben Shui Limits by Scarabbug.

Here's the link. H t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 4045476 / 1 / Ben Shui Limits

And here is another one that inspired this fic as well. Queen of the ShadowKhan2 by q.t.a.k.a spice.

Here's the link

h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2244351 / 1 / Queen of the ShadowKhan2

This fic was inspiration from the episode Queen of the ShadowKhan and the first episode of season 4 with Tarakudo in which it was shown that the Queen was still inside Jade and when Tarakudo was sealed away, unlike Toru, she (I think) kept that part of her with her.

So, this is what happens when the tattoo reappears or something like that and she fulfills her Ben Shui prophecy too. And what Jackie Chan Adventures fanfiction is there without the demon sorcerers?

This is AU. No duh. Or not...who knows? But for safety's sake, this is AU.

I'm also thinking about doing one of those-in the past fics- with Jade and the Chan Clan too. Where the demon sorcerers ruled the Earth and all the other magical beings were not sealed away.

I hope you like this.

KKKKKKKKK

Prologue

Magic was a funny thing, as were demons. The same could be said about the Chan Clan. How did they survive so many encounters with demons and magical beings? How does one man, a martial artist master and archaeologist go against so many dangerous and powerful beings and win?

Jackie Chan was a hero. He was an unlikely hero, almost anti-hero but he always stepped up to the plate to save his family and in the world.

Jackie Chan wasn't alone.

He had his uncle, Toru-that was after Shendu smashed Toru through a wall down a few stories, and Jade. He also, periodically during really big events of doom, had Viper, El Toro and Captain Black.

Uncle was a magic expert and martial artist master. Toru was his former apprentice now a full wizard, Toru was also blessed with a big girth and ability to move it around to his advantage. Viper was a professional thief now an able fighter for the side of non-thievery without good cause. El Toro is a professional wrestler and an asset during fighting and pulling busses off broken bridges. Captain Black is head of Section 13 and had manpower and many interesting devices and holding cells. Oh, yes holding cells are good.

Last and not least, is Jade. Jade the wild card. Jade the niece is not supposed to involve herself in adult matters. Jade who has a prophecy written about her. Jade who seen her future self. Jade who is a great nuisance and annoyance to both sides. She is also a lot more, but that is to be revealed later.

It was due to their help that he was able to survive the last five years with all his limbs intact and minimal bone breakage. He still collected a long list of scrapes, bruises, and cracked bones despite that. He once broke his leg when he tripped over one of Jade's toys.

Due to Jackie surviving numerous encounters with various demons and megalomaniacs, he had gathered many enemies, a lot of people who would want to eat him and not in the good way either. Except for Viper, who wanted to bump skin.

Jackie wasn't the only person who collected enemies. The Chan Clan and the Jade Team collected enemies. The only other person who incurred as much wraith as Jackie was his niece Jade. She was the reason why so many of the enemy's plans were foiled. Without Jade, Jackie might have not gotten out of many of his scrapes with so few injuries.

Despite all of her mistakes, enthusiasm, somewhat scary and sudden appearances that Jade hasn't been sent back to Honk Kong. That was good. Had Jade been sent back to Hong Kong, things would have turned out much differently.

Much worse for Earth and all humans.

KKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile in the void, the demon sorcerers were bored. There was nothing to do in the void. Only floating rocks and even that was starting to disappear due to Po Kung eating the rocks. She was very hungry and she couldn't eat her siblings.

The only bit of excitement was the fight between Shendu and his son Drago. That matter was resolved once the other demons got their chi back from Drago, returning him back to his small puny self with his only power of combustion. Drago was now sulking in one of the areas of the Netherrealm.

Hsi Wu was the only demon who was actually getting entertained. He had Jade's video recorder, and was watching it over and over. Had one were to study the winged demon, they might have concluded Hsi Wu was infatuated with the human girl.

Not that anyone would say that to his face.

Tso Lan, one of the more knowledgeable demons, was immersed in meditation. If his theory was correct, his memory of the stars then it seems something Big and Bad is going to happen. In order words, something interesting is going to happen.

He was right.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Jade Chan was thirteen years old and bored. Ever since the demons were all sealed, no talismans and even the Dark Hand was laying low. Therefore, her life consisted of school, school and more school. It was enough to drive her crazy.

She wanted action. She wanted to jump out of planes, fight demons, ninjas, and journey across the world. Jade had seen more than most military men had seen in their entire careers.

Ever since the lull in action, she had been bugging Jackie to train her in martial arts. It hasn't been going well in Jade's opinion, having not progressed as far as she wanted. In Jackie's opinion, Jade was progressing faster than he had thought possible.

While Jade was small and scrawny, she made it up for agility, stealth and a lot of luck. As an untrained martial artist, she was more of threat to herself than to others. Jackie didn't really know what to do with her training but he was trying.

Jade was more adept than he thought. Then again, he should've have realized that since she was able to survive their numerous adventures and many life threatening jaunts. Then again, he was too worried about her to analyze her skills in kung fu.

She was a quick study and practices everyday. Things that took him years, took her hours. Even mastering the techniques was no obstacle for her. The only reason she hasn't progressed further was Jackie's desire that Jade matches her skills with her wisdom.

Power corrupts. Jackie did not want Jade to be unleashed on San Francisco with kung fu skills. San Francisco had suffered enough with an unskilled Jade. Jade did understand on some level, having gone to the dark side a few times before and seen other go to the dark side. Besides, she wanted to be a hero like her Uncle Jackie.

It was only after Jade received the letter from the Ben Shui Order that Jackie started worrying.

At least now, Jackie knows how Jade was so gifted. Jade was the Chosen One of one aspect of the Ben Shui Order. Once she reaches a certain age the prophecy will come true and Jade would need all the self protection she could get. It could be next year, the year after that or twenty years later. One could never know.

That was why they were preparing now.

KKKKKKKKK

Three years later.

What was the saying again?

Do not call up that which you cannot put down?

The group of amateur ritual chanters recoiled as one. They wanted to summon demons. This group of college students who were studying the occults, found a grand hit on the internet. It was a genuine, magic scroll for summoning the weakest of demons. Well, that was what the translators said.

The demons they summoned did not look weak in any sense. No, they looked like they were going to eat them for dinner. The eight demons, with red glowing eyes were looking at them as if they were tasty morsels. Whatever protection spell that was placed in as a last resort was not working. The circle was broken as soon as the big scaly green one walked right through it.

"Yum. I'm starving." Said Po Kung, the biggest demon of them all. "I want them all."

The college kids all gulped in unison.

"No sister. This is not the way." The other demons looked at the small winged one in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean His Wu?" Asked the blue demon. "Have you grown soft?"

"No." Growled His Wu. "Haven't you noticed that whenever we do anything Chan is always there to defeat us? I say we lay low. Wait and make sure we can never be banished back to the Nether world."

"He speaks truth." Muttered Shendu. "Chan always defeats us."

"You. He always defeats you." Tchang Zu, the thunder demon, and the eldest poked fun at Shendu. "Hsi Wu is correct. We need a failsafe way to stay on this mortal plane."

The demons stopped their discussion and turned as one to the college students. Tso Lan raised a hand and started chanting. A blue light covered each of the student's heads before dissipating into scrolls. The students themselves vanished as well.

"What as that?" Asked Bai Tza.

"These scrolls contain all their knowledge. Now we know what is occurring and how to pass as humans in this modern world." Tso Lan replied, opening one of the scrolls. "I suggest you each pick one and read it. It will not be my fault if you get captured for being so obvious."

Each of the demon siblings did as Tso Lan suggested. While the moon demon was creepy, he was also wise and intelligent. Even the eldest would not go against his suggestion.

Hsi Wu didn't need to, due to having picked up facts from Jade but that was three years ago. The mortal world changed munched and he didn't want to be caught so soon. He might be young but that doesn't mean he was stupid.

The Chan's were not to be underestimated.

KKKKKKKKk

Meanwhile in Uncle's Antique shop, one fifteen year old Jade Chan was in her room tossing Super Moose up and down. She was sent to her room after a rather disastrous time in the training room. She didn't mean to break the wooden doll. Jackie was having her build up her stamina and calluses on her fists.

She was punching it, working up on speed and accuracy when she heard a loud crash. Normally a loud crash wouldn't even make her twitch but at that exact moment she got a set of the willies. A shiver ran up her back, making her nerves spasm. That nerve spasm made her muscles spasm, which was the reason she broke the doll.

Jade supposed that she wouldn't be in so much trouble had the doll not smash through the wall and break a priceless work of pottery. Who knew she was so strong? Jade sure didn't.

"Maybe the walls were thin." Muttered Jade to herself, slouching on the bed. "Arg...Jackie won't teach me more if I don't learn control."

She unconsciously rubbed the spot where her tattoo used to be. Said tattoo got her into a lot of trouble, making her into the Queen of the Shadowkhan. At least she wasn't a magnet for trouble like her Uncle Jackie. She was only the Chosen One of the Ben Shui Order. That was enough for one girl.

She gets into enough trouble already.

Jade sighed, staring up at the ceiling of her room. Soon it will be her birthday and even sooner, she would have to mail her parents a request to say one more year. One of theses days, her parents are going to refuse and it would be Bye Bye Jackie.

She hoped they'd let her stay.

Again, she subconsciously scratched her left ankle. Lately, her ankle had been brothering her. Not to mention her fists, oooh, punching a doll in half hurts, how did Jackie do it?

KKKKKKKKKK

Yeah, I venture into Jackie Chan Adventure land! I'm a fan of the show when it was on TV. It was great. I always loved Jackie and Jade. Uncle was a favorite as well.

I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 1

Today Jade was dressed in a dark navy hoodie, a dark green shirt and brown shorts. She blended into the background quite neatly, scaring a few secret agents and squirrels. Not to mention Captain Black. How did she blend in with blank grey concrete with such nature-like colors?

One would never know.

"Augh!" Captain Black shuddered, patting his chest with his fist adopting Jackie's reaction to things that surprised him. Captain Black might even repeat Jackie's catch phrase 'bad day'.

Jade smiled innocently, as if she hadn't nearly scared the crap out of the leader of Section 13. "Can I join Section 13?"

Captain Black paused, seriously thinking on the pros and cons of her joining. One, they wouldn't have to tell her to 'stay' and have her disobey them only to pop up in some small place and scare the crap out of them. Two, their chances of wining would go up.

The cons were that she was underage, Jackie would kill him, Jade would get herself killed, and lastly trouble follows Jade making small incidents much worse. Oh and also the massive property damage.

What a migraine.

"Please Captain Black?" Asked an earnest Jade, eyes wide in her best puppy dog expression.

Captain Black merely raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Awwww." Jade pouted for about two seconds before skipping away. "I'll ask you next year!"

Captain Black sighed. "It's going to be no until you turn eighteen." He called back, hands cupped over his mouth.

All he got was a wave, a cheeky smile and then an empty corridor. Captain Black sighed again. It has become a ritual since she turned fifteen. It seems her duty and desire was to drive him made before she could legally join.

Captain Black could only shudder in what Jackie would have to endure. She was becoming quite the energy ball in her teenage years which was saying something since as a child she was already a handful.

KKKKKKKKK

Jade walked to school, shouldering her backpack with the ease of a stressful high school child. Her gait was light, her feet seemingly sliding over the concrete. It was the product of training by a great kung fu master and her own innate agility.

However, this didn't mean she didn't run into things.

"Awk." Jade crashed into a tall thin fellow. Hurriedly, Jade picked herself up.

"Watch where you're going!" That voice was familiar. It was Drew the bane of her existence.

"What do you want Drew?"

"Hey I'm not at fault ninja girl." Drew sneered. "You're the one who walked into me you fake ninja."

A long time ago, they would've got into trouble and argument about the existence of demons and ninjas. Now in high school the two just sparked once in a while but in such a vast population of teenagers, it was a rare occurrence.

Thankfully.

Jade bit her tongue before she fired off a witty retort and shouldered past Drew. If only Jackie had seen her now, she actually took Jackie's words to heart and not started a fight. Years before Jade would've started a fight, gotten into trouble and get grounded.

Hours later, it was the last period of the day and Jade found herself in her seat with head in arms. She was dead tired. She wasn't anywhere near her period and yet she was exhausted. Had she had more energy in her brain, Jade would be formulating ideas in why she was so tired.

The hour dragged on, each second like a minute, each minute like an hour. It was boredom city. Ten minutes into class, her eyelids closed and she drifted off into dreamland.

Her dreams were strange just like her uncle Jackie. The one time she jumped into Jackie's dreams, it was a life and death matter. In her astral form, she was able to invade Jackie's mind and experienced one of the stranger things she had ever seen. Jackie was sweeping with his broom when the ground beneath his feet turned into a train that was running off a cliff.

Jackie had a penchant for sleepwalking. It was only due to Jade that he didn't walk off a roof in the real world. That was a close shave.

Jade's dream world is usually one that is light filled, a part of it filled with martial arts tools, her super moose doll, and some miscellaneous odds and ends. Unlike other children's dream world's Jade is one out of a fantasy/horror novel/movie. There were many cool things and sometimes during a nightmare many dangerous things that would make Freddy scream his head off in shock before complimenting the horrific position the remains were.

Mercifully, those images were few and far between.

Today, Jade's dream was full of sun light, rolling hills and enough grass to make a cow happy. A lone tree dotted the landscape. There was no cow anywhere but there was a stranger sitting under a tree shade, scowling.

The dark being was wearing all black and a bit of purple, pointy with glowing red eyes. Someone who you wouldn't want to meet in an alley at the stroke of midnight.

"I hate this." The dark and rather short being gestured around her. "All this sun shine, all this-" She shuddered again. "Grass and blue sky. How did it come to this?"

"Don't be such a whiner." Muttered Jade, sitting on the grass, head on knees. "Soooo sleepy."

"I am not whining!" The girl scowled at jade. "Besides when did I ever listen to you?"

Jade sleepily glared at the girl. "Cause you're a figment of my imagination and you do whatever I tell you!" Her head grew to enormous proportions. "Alright?"

The force of her yell nearly blew the smaller girl away. The tree shuddered and the grass flattened.

"Gah." The girl fluttered her arms to stay on the ground before the wind died down.

Jade groaned. "Head hurts, legs hurt...ugggh...need sleep."

"Jade Chan!" A big head appeared in the sky. It was the teacher Mrs. McLane. "I do not tolerate nappers in my class."

A loud snapping sound shook Jade away to a laughing classroom and an irate Mrs. McLane.

"Hehehe...oops?" Jade said, rubbing the back of her head.

Mrs. McLane was not pleased.

KKKKKKKKKK

Yeah, I venture into Jackie Chan Adventure land! I'm a fan of the show when it was on TV. It was great. I always loved Jackie and Jade. Uncle was a favorite as well.

Guess who the dark girl was!


End file.
